1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abrasive suspension fluid cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a new abrasive suspension jet cutting nozzle for propelling an abrasive suspension fluid in an effective manner for cutting purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of abrasive suspension fluid cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, abrasive suspension fluid cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Patent No. 5,527,204; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,215; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,772; U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,680; U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,577; and U.S. Patent Des. 355,703.
In these respects, the abrasive suspension jet cutting nozzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of propelling an abrasive suspension fluid in an effective manner for cutting purposes.